


无题

by Olamicabron



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bottom Henry Cavill, Hermaphrodites, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Relationships: Ciri/Geralt, Henry Cavill/Jason Momoa, Khal Drogo/Geralt of Rivia, Original Female Characters/Geralt, Original Male Characters/Geralt, Yennefer/Geralt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	无题

来到维斯·多斯拉克之后，白狼哭的次数就多了起来。

他知道这不是感情方面的原因。

杰洛特擦去眼角的泪水，看着褐红皮料制成的帘帐在狂风中乱舞，荒漠燥热的空气里带着沙尘，让人生理性地扇动眼睫分泌泪液，他想就是因为这个。

腹中的小怪物惊扰着母体，他捂住微微隆起的小腹，温润的热流从肌理间渗出。肚子里栖息着躁动又强大的生命，而他甚至不知道孩子的父亲是谁。

强壮暴戾的狼人，或是玩遍他敏感肉体的触手巨怪，又或是每次都将他打晕拖回洞里强奸的鹿首魔……侵犯过他的生物数不胜数，几十年来，他的子宫早就被注入过无数腥臊浑浊的精液，却从来没有生下过成型的婴儿。

也许是卡奥卓戈内射了太多次，强大的精子滋养了他的母性温床，如今，他这具频繁流产的身子里，胎儿竟已经存活了三个月。

可不管怎么说——白狼扭了扭身子，无法忽视胸前滑溜溜的触感。

他最宝贝的女儿还没断奶呢。

希里趴在他的胸前，幼童的手掌握不住绵软的大奶，却仍在贪玩地用力揉搓，肿胀的奶头经不住刺激，瞬间喷溅出大量白花花的乳汁，浇湿了女孩儿的刘海。

此时的杰洛特银发披散，雪白胴体饥渴地扭动，硕大的奶子相贴发出液体碰撞的声响。希里笑嘻嘻地晃着养父的肥乳，光滑小巧的膝盖顶进他的会阴处，挤得他的阴唇濡湿一片，而女孩儿平时不苟言笑的养父，早已露出羞赧又妩媚的神情。

“妈妈我饿啦！”

希里口无遮拦地对养父喊道，一口亲上他的嘴唇，细瘦的手臂压在男人宽广柔软的胸上，按出他欢愉的惊喘。小女孩古灵精怪得很，但仗着杰洛特的溺爱猥亵他，还是她向叶奈法学的。

身下粗糙的兽皮蹭得母体酥痒难耐，杰洛特渴求爱抚，却不想玷污自己的宝贝女儿。在他犹豫之时，一只大手抓住希里丢到了旁边的草堆上，紧接着，带着鲜血和硝烟味道的巨硕身躯就笼罩在他的上方。

看着来者覆满奇异纹路的壮实上身，杰洛特心慌了，下意识地夹紧双腿，却被卡奥握住膝盖掰开，粗大的指节随之抠进了他溢水的阴道口。

“呜嗯……不……”

怀孕的白狼根本无法抵抗，男人粗糙的手指搓着他肥厚的阴唇，毫不怜惜地拨弄敏感的阴蒂，抠挖产道，粗鲁的动作带出了大量孕体蜜汁，仅仅指奸了一会儿，粉红的嫩屄就喷溅出一股股淫水。

杰洛特没了矜持，丰腴柔滑的大腿根颤抖地夹住男人的手掌，被潮吹液打湿的阴阜肉乎乎的，卡奥爱不释手地搓弄杰洛特娇嫩的阴部三角区，刺激得小母狼发出媚叫，大量透明的淫液从他的阴道口射了出来，淋湿了卡奥的整个手掌。

当年，白狼跟和女术士们学来了不少床技，就连诺维格瑞的妓女都自惭形秽——四处留情的杰洛特自然和她们混过，让女人的纤纤玉手握成拳状，塞进自己贪吃的花穴和嫩肛里，姑娘们疼爱他又羡慕他，吮吻杰洛特阴唇的动作甚至带着敬意。

仿佛所有人都能在他的身上寻找到慰藉。

数月前，卡奥卓戈逮到了受伤的白狼母女，对杰洛特的曼妙身躯迷恋至极。谁都知道卡奥的帐篷里藏了个丰乳肥臀的性奴，白发金眸，容颜绝美，肉欲的身体散发出性香，勾引着经过的每一个雄性。

除了卡奥，整个卡拉萨的男人都能得到他。可那婊子永远不会有丈夫的，那太幸运，也太过不幸。

卡奥用手指把他的母狼玩爽了，抓着他漂亮的白色长发按在自己下体上，杰洛特眼睛湿漉漉的，颤抖地握住粗长的肉棒，咽了下口水，听话地含进了大得可怕的龟头和半根柱身。

希望这次不要再流产了。

白狼这么想着，朦胧的视线中出现了家事妖精们的身影，那都是他死去的孩子们。

*

三日后他们转移了营地，一堆侍女拥簇着杰洛特沐浴，用上好的香料和精油爱护他每一丝肌肤，给他穿上白狐皮毛制成的服饰，香软贴身而且干净。

可雪白看似纯洁，实际上除了遮蔽私处之外并无多余的布料，他们就是野蛮而原始的部落，在有些方面容不得杰洛特说不。

那时他坐在温暖的毛皮上，看着厚重的帘帐被风吹拂着扬起，感觉自己像高居于群山之上的牧羊人，偏偏骨子里和朝圣无关，是个装模作样的婊子。

以卡奥为首的粗野人类每天会闯进来奸淫他数十次，要不是有希里在，这样的生活也太过无趣——杰洛特揉了揉养女的脑袋，小家伙缩在他怀里，含着肿大的奶头睡得正香。

杰洛特面无表情地看向远方，眼泪无声无息地下来了，自始至终连鼻子都没有酸。

他不觉得自己是在想念叶奈法。只怪这些该死的沙尘，还有他这具淫荡的、又离不开男人的该死的母体。

end


End file.
